Musical Inspirations
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: One shots to go along with song lyrics... there's not much more I can really say to be honest...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo my lovely readers. It is I Jazz's Lil Ninja! I have returned with another new story thingy! I am not dead and have not forgotten my other stories I've had almost killer writers block and have had... issues at home and college which I'm still trying to sort out... **

**Anyway this is my first attempt at one shots which I've been inspired to write using music lyrics and personally I'm actually quite proud!**

**I don't own Transformers I only own Soph who I'm afraid appears in all of these, I'm trying not to use her as much but she appears in all her ninjaness.**

**I want to take this opportunity to thank my amazing friend Sadie who has given me so much support over the last month I will never be able to repay her for it. She's the best friend I've ever had and I know I have someone who will always be there for me no matter what so if you ever find this Saderz I love you dude your amazing.**

**Anyways onwards to musicness!**

* * *

Fade it out into the light, All these years we never get it right, I need to let it go - Let It Go – Cavo

"Et was neve' goin' ta work Docbo', he was ta far gone" Jazz whispered from the floor of the infirmary, with Soph leaning against him, she glanced up and looked into the medics optics "There was nothin' any of us coul' of done fo' 'im his spark was almost gone when we foun' 'im ya did ya best Ratch so don' blame ya self" as she said that her helm fell back against her brothers shoulder and faded into recharge exhausted after the long battle.

Ratchet looked at the grey frame of the frontliner and then turned to his twin, who was curled up in a ball next to the frame, every now and then he would let out a small whimper of pain before silencing once more.

"Sideswipe" he said as he lay a hand on the warriors shoulder "Im sorry, we'll do everything we can to keep you online" at that the red mech finally responded

"No ya just need to let me go"

* * *

They say just grow up, but they don't know us, We don't give a f***, and we're never gonna change...Singing, here's to never growing up– Here's To Never Growing Up – Avril Lavigne

"You four shall be spending the next 48 hours in the brig, then you can all scrub down the rec. room for this last stunt also you are forbidden to leave base for the next month except for missions or Decepticon attacks, if you wish to behave like sparklings, you can be treated like sparklings" Prowl sternly told the four twins stood before him in his office, "There is no excuse for this type of behavior, you two" he turned to the two Porsches "Are high ranking officers and you two" he switched his glare to the other two Lamborghinis "Are obviously lost causes"

With that he motioned for the black mech who was stood behind them waiting to take them away now that the second in command had finished his dressing down to them "Come on ya four" Ironhide ordered as the four were lead away heading to the brig.

Prowl turned back to the data pad, which had the report of the twins' antics on, he had been reading through as Optimus Prime arrived alongside the chief medical officer.

"That was harsh even for you" Ratchet commented watching them walk down the corridor.

The black and white raised an optic ridge at him "You do realize that you're in violation of rule 493 no eavesdropping on a senior officer" he asked without any shame, Optimus shrugged off the comment before stating "Prowl I know you wish for the base to run smoothly but harmless pranks do not deserve such... harsh punishments" the Prime pointed out to the tactician.

"You call duct taping Wheeljack and Mirage to the roof of the rec. room and releasing wild horses in the corridors where humans are walking harmless?" he asked and the two other officers who nodded "Why?"

Ratchet shook his helm and looked at the police bot "Don't get ya circuits in a twist, I don't think you realize how... special those four are" he motioned "Yes they are the only twins left alive but you don't understand... them"

Optimus took over "My friend, they do need keeping in line but they are mere younglings they are yet to get a final up grade, that is why they behave this way, we have expected them to give up their youngling hood for the sake of the war" he explained as Prowls optics widen.

"You mean?"

"Yes they were in the youth sector attacks and survived, they all asked to get their upgrades sooner as then they were able to join the war and no one was any the wiser. In human terms they are only teenagers." Ratchet told him gently making Prowl think how wrong he had been about the four in all of their time as Autobots.

* * *

Just face it it's almost over now, Don't even try to take this weapon from me, I like you more and more the less that you breathe – Kill Everyone – Hollywood Undead

"Your time has come Megatron, you've brought much pain and strife to this world and destruction to our own, you will now pay for your crimes" the Prime loomed above the silver war lord who smirked up at him, despite the fact he could no longer stand and he was surrounded by the whole of the Autobot army.

"Finish me Prime you know you want to" he grinned showing his denta as Optimus subspaced his sword and prepared to offline the Decepticon permanently this time.

Optimus stared down at his brother "You will be finished Megatron but not by me" Megatrons face dropped and the smirk was replaced by fear as Optimus stepped aside to reveal Soph who was grinning manically, any chance of getting out of this alive had just all but disappeared.

The ninja stepped forward and drew her sword and the last thing the lord saw was the blade soaring towards his spark before everything went black.

* * *

My team is sick, We eat, sleep, and breathe this shit, Rough and rugged, Kill 'em soft, We don't leave one standin' when we breakin' 'em off, Takin' a loss?, Not a chance in your life – Second To None – Styles Of Beyond ft. Mike Shinoda

"So who's the new bots?" Lennoxs' voice drifted up and reached Ironhides audios making him look down to find the sergeant and his best friend, the top kick bent down to pick the pair up making conversation easier.

Turning back to face the new crowd down were huddled together in one corner of the rec. room "Their the young 'ens of the Autobots, in your humans years they range from the age of 15 to 18"

Epps whistled "Pretty young then" Ironhide nodded and continued on in his gruff manor "Yep Blaster the orange mech is our communications officer aged 18, next is the Corvette twins Sideswipe, silver, and Sunstreaker, gold, frontliners also 18. Jazz and Soph completely identical except for the fact Soph is ruthless and sparkless in battle and also has a scar visible under her visor, they're 17 and the third in commands and special operations heads. Next Bluestreak sharp shooter, best sniper we got he's 16. Lastly we got Jolt, medic in training under Ratchet he's the youngest at only 15."

Lennox and Epps watched in silence as the group before they turned around briefly to stare at the humans and weapons specialist before going back to their conversation.

"How come there high ranking if there so young" the two humans asked together, loud enough for all of the bots to hear.

It was Sunstreaker who answered for the group and was backed up by Ironhide "Because human we've seen more pain in our lives they ya ever will in yas, and pain makes ya a warrior"

* * *

**Me: So there we have it **

**Jazz: I love it**

**Sides: No Greenday?**

**Me: Yet**

**Sunny: ...**

**Me: What's with him?**

**Jazz: He's pissed cause you killed him off**

**Me: Oh... anyways RandR peeps please?**

**Sides: If people actually read these author bits then put the word... Dario in your review **

**Me: To clarify Dario is my lovely puppy... who is currently chewing on Jazzs helm again**

**Jazz: CONTROL THAT DAMN DOG I AM A COLLECTORS ITEM!**


	2. Greenday!

**OMG LOOK A NEW CHAPTER! This must be a record for me or something! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I'm glad this isn't to bad!**

**Anyway I don't own Transformers only Soph! or actually I don't own any songs either...**

**So here's a Greenday chappy! All Greenday personally I don't think I did them justice but I used some amazing songs of theirs... They were all used in their tour which by the way was the best thing ever!**

**Sideswipe: So yeh shes gone crazy... heres the next chap!**

* * *

Danger, Not quite at home, The eyes of temptation, The flesh on my bones, Hello stranger, I'm a disaster, This brutal love – Brutal Love – Greenday

"Hey strange' though' ah migh' find ya up 'ere" a voice came from behind making Sideswipe spin around from where he was sat on the cliff above the new base on earth, after having just arrived on the planet, the warrior had hidden himself away from the rest of the team.

He smiled slightly at the sight of his love from back on Cybertron "I didn't hear ya come up, thought ya'd be with Bee" a bit of jealousy was laced into those words, Soph rolled her optics behind her visor.

"Sides ahm tryin' ta help 'im, he saw his bes' friend, mah bes' friend torn in half! Ets a miracle Jazz is even online righ' now 'nd ahm still standin', da kids scared 'nd so am ah, ahm helpin' 'im ta hel' mahself" she vented causing Sideswipe to turn to her "Ah nearly los' meh bro 'nd mah own life, if ah 'ad ah known ahd neve' see ya again 'nd be able ta do this, ah wouldn' bothered fightin'"

"Do what?" Sideswipe asked and with that the ninja turned around and pulled the other silver mech in for a kiss, their first since she had left on the mission eons ago, Sideswipe grinned and deepened the kiss, happy in knowing he wouldn't be alone on this planet any more.

* * *

Welcome to a new kind of tension, All across the alien nation, Where everything isn't meant to be okay, Television dreams of tomorrow, We're not the ones who're meant to follow. – American Idiot – Greenday

"That's it I am officially going to file for you guys to be exiled" Galloway yelled at the Cybertronians in front of him, Optimus wore a deadpan look, Ratchet and Ironhide looked pissed, Jazz and Soph actually looked serious and Bumblebee was hiding behind the twins not liking the yelling.

Optimus looked at his team and went to step forward but the twins beat him to it, despite their height they could still tower over the man "Ya can try buddy boy ya can try bu' we don' follow da rules, et's in our nature ta rebel" with that the pair glared at the man again before turning and walking off.

In the stunned silence they left behind Optimus looked after the twins fondly, before looking down at Galloway "And that is why their my third in commands"

* * *

You've been searching for that someone, and it's me out on the prowl, As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself, Well, don't get lonely now, And dry your whining eyes, I'm just roaming for the moment – When I Come Around – Greenday

"Bee wha' are ya doin'?" the saboteur asked aspirated as he found the scout tiding his room for the tenth time this week.

"Cleanin'... Ya bedroom... Easier... When ya fall" he replied moving a data pad onto the desk he had found.

"When ah fall? Oh so ah don' fall... Bee ya can' keep fussin' over meh yeh ah nearly offlined bu' ahm still 'ere so ya need ta stop worryin' 'bou' meh, Ratch gave meh da all clea' 'nd Primes still on mah aft 'bou' et, ah jus' wanna go do mah awesome stun's again with ou' everyone worryin', ya nee' ta go 'nd have fun kid" he said gently as he hugged the scout or tried to, the height issue really didn't help the situation.

The scout nodded and beeped at him "Yeah alrigh' go grab some humans 'nd we're go play human basketball again... jus' don' tell Prime" the scout grinned and ran off making the saboteur laughed before following after him.

* * *

I want to be the minority, I pledge allegiance to the underworld, One nation underdog, There of which I stand alone, A face in the crowd, Unsung, against the mold – Minority – Greenday

"Alright let's get this session underway mechs over there and femmes over here... please" Lennoxs shouted to all the bots gathered in the training, he braced himself as the robots moved around the room making it vibrate through the floor.

He looked to see that Soph was still stood in the middle of the room "Soph move ya ass" he said as he jogged up to her, the ninja bent down to see him and shrugged "Where do ya wan' meh?" she answered.

"Oh yeh... Urgh where ever you want?" It was more of a question, the ninja however simply stood back up and quietly walked out from the room, leaving them behind her, Jazz turned to Optimus who nodded a knowing look so the saboteur ran after his sibling.

"Runnin' from trainin' ain' like ya" he said quietly as he caught up with her outside of base, she shrugged again "Yah well when ya bein' laughed a' ya don' really wanna stay" she said as she kicked a stone.

Jazz rolled his optics before laying a hand on her shoulder "So wha' if ya differen' ya mah twin 'nd ya shoul' only care 'bou' wha' ah thin'" he told her, Soph turned around to actually face him visor up so he was looking into one blue and one red optic "Ah've tried mah whole life ta be oridinal, different, unique even bu' ah was made a freak..."

"There's no way ya a freak yeh ya half mech 'nd femme, 'nd ya go' two different optics so wha' ya shouldn' care wha' they thin' just care 'bou' wha' ya thin'... now come on Sides jus' commed meh sayin' him 'nd Sunny thin' tha' twins shoul' stand together cause ta be fair we're da really minority!"

**Me: I love Greenday**

**Sides: Yay Greenday**

**Jazz: What ya gunna do next **

**Sunny: All Time Low and Avril?**

**Soph: Linkin Park?**

**Jazz: Hollywood Undead?**

**Sides: Ba...**

**Me: Chill dudes ahm on it!**

**Blaster and Jolt: RandR humans!**

**Bluestreak: We like tampering with the reviews!**

**Me: When...**

**If theres a song you would like featured add it in a review and I'll see what I can do XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers, here is the next chapter of this fic...**

**Being normal doesn't work for me! hehe so yep heres another chappy for my lovely people like I said if theres a song you want featured then tell me and ill try and not disappoint! **

**I don't own Transformers or any songs used they belong to there rightful owners :( I do own Soph who again Im afraid does appear a lot sorry to those who don't like her much...**

**Anyway onwards**

* * *

Find out games you don't wanna play, You are the only one that needs to know, I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, My dirty little secret – Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

For IbrokeThe4thWall hope this is alright - lovin the name XD

The silver saboteur slipped into his quarters, before him on his berth was the one bot he had hoped to find, grinning he slinked forward till he was loomed above the other Autobot "Ah was hopin' ya woul' be 'ere" he stated as he let a hand trace down a door wing of the black and white.

"It only seemed fair to come and visit you after your shift" the other bot allowed a small smile to grace his features, in Jazzs opinion lighting up the room "You always do the same for me."

The silver mech moved forward and lay down next to the tactician "And no one needs to know" said bot stated as he pulled the other in for a passionate kiss.

As Jazz deepened the kiss, he grinned and across the bond sent ~'nd ya always be mah lil secre'~

* * *

I fought it for a long time now, While drowning in a river of denial, I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things, 'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line – Damned If I Do Ya Damned If I Don't – All Time Low

"Why does Bluestreak never go anywhere alone? Cause you lot seemed to get really annoyed with him sometimes" Sam asked to the twin bots in front of him, who looked at eachother before nodding in synch and turning back to the four humans on the floor.

The pair sat down in front of them allowing them to have a better conversation about the delicate subject "Et's cause when Bluey was younge' like 2 in ya years, his home was blitzed"

"Praxus?" Mikaela looked up and Soph nodded grimly "Yup he was a' home with his creators, Prowler 'nd Smokey when et happened, their creators perished protectin' da three of 'em"

Jazz took over from his twin "'nd when et came ta 'em bein' rescued tha' bots didn' see Blue cause he was so small so he was lef' alone until Smokey raised da alarm of tha' fac' tha' Blue was still in da burnin' wreckage of his home"

"That's why he talks consistently as well" Miles' statement turned into more of a question by the end of it "Yep he stayed quiet he was forgo''en, da kids gettin' there now he jus' has more severe issue then others of us." The twins said together.

* * *

Where were you when all of the embers fell?, I still remember them, Covered in ash, Covered in glass, Covered in all my friends, I still think of the bombs they build, If there's a place that I could be, Then I'd be another memory – Only hope for me is you – My Chemical Romance

"Where were you when they started to destroy Polyhex from the heart out?" Bumblebee asked innocently as he suddenly appeared before the saboteur and ninja, they had left the rec. room earlier after the bots had started discussing their old home, despite what the others thought they were still coming to terms with it.

Unlike the Praxian brothers, the pair had actually been in the city when everything had quite literally exploded around them, Jazz looked up at the youngling "Righ' in da middle of et"

"Why?" Soph cocked her helm to the side, wondering why he was asking.

Bee vented "Cause you both always act weird when someone mentions it even Blue doesn't react that much"

"Tha's cause they weren' in there, they were watchin', we was with our friends runnin' fo' our lives as everythin' 'nd everyone perished… unlike da bros we were da only ones who go' ou' alive…" Jazz told the younger bot who stared at them in shock.

Soph stood up and faced the yellow bot "So if tha' don' give us a reason ta mourn then havin' ya friends fall on ya, trappin' ya beneath their greyin' frames will" with that the ninja left not looking back.

* * *

Truth is you can stop and stare, Run myself out and no one cares/ Mama help me I've been cursed, Death is rolling in every verse/ I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this, I've pulled myself so far – Bleed It Out – Linkin Park

Both Autobots and Decepticons ran towards the rubble where an explosion had engulfed both Megatron and Soph causing half of the cliff they had been fighting on to collapse with them on it.

Jazz and Sideswipe frantically dug through the rock pile to find the ninja as the others did the same, both parties searched for any sign of life not finding anything but suddenly groaning could be heard and the rocks started to shift, small rocks tumbling down the rest of the rubble.

Megatron burst from the pile closely followed by Soph as she managed to scrabble out from where she had obviously been trapped by the tyrant; the whole field froze as they realized something with the ninja.

Her visor had shattered.

So they were all now staring at two cold unforgiving optics, one opal blue and one blood red.

In response Soph grinned, her This-Is-Gunna-Hurt-Someone grin, as she cracked her knuckles and neck before giving them all a dark look "Someone's gunna pay fo' this!"

**Me: And its over!**

**Soph: You make me sound really evil nothing like in that first fic you wrote about me**

**Me: That's cause it was a terrible fic so I'm rewriting it to tell these lovely people about how dangerous you are at times**

**Sides: Will you kill her off again?**

**Me: mehhh maybe will see how I feel**

**Jazz: Back to this story randr peeps**

**Sunny: And I'll go repaint my self**

***Chirping crickets***

**Sunny:... BLUESTREAK**

**Bluestreak: *Runs***

**Me: And he'll never suspect a thing thanks mechs**

**Blaster and Jolt: No probs!**

**Me: Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps I have returned! Random question has anyone not seen CSI:NY cause if you haven't what are you doing with your life? Its soooooooooo cool! And the last season starts tonight in exactly 5 hours, 33 minutes and 26 seconds! I cant wait GO TEAM MESSER!**

**Anyway back to Transformers! I wanted to get this up before I go on holiday to Spain for 2 weeks so updates won't happen until I return unless my mate lets me steal her phone...**

**I don't own Transformers! If I did then I would so make a crossover movie with CSI all of them! I only own Soph and her weirdness!**

**Please if you want a song featured just write a quick note! It makes it easier to write thank you to IBrokeThe4thWall for the first song and for reviewing along with SJSGirl!**

**Onwards for whatever this is! **

* * *

As I walk through the streets of my new city, my back feeling much better, I suppose I've reclaimed the use of my imagination for better or for worse, I've yet to know, but I always knew you'd be the one to understand me, I'm scared that everyone is out to get me. – Be Calm – F.U.N

"Sunny wassup?" the young gunner appeared at the warriors side, automatically Sunstreaker wrapped a servo around Bluestreak and pulled him close.

Sunstreaker grunted at the question making Bluestreak look up at him "Come on Sunny you know you can talk to me?" the golden warrior vented and turned to look at his partner, he went to speak but a group of minibots appeared round the corner.

"Why do you waste ya time with a psycho Blue?" Cliffjumper jeered and Brawn grinned "Yeah you could have any one you want" he added as Gears joined in as well to make it all worse "Anyone's better than him, I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet, bet Blues only there cause he's being blackmailed" with that the three bots walked off saying something along the lines of let's find Optimus.

Bluestreak glanced back down at Sunstreaker as he felt the warrior shift and put his helm in the crook of his shoulder "Ignore them Sunny I love you for you and I know that you'd never ever hurt me" he whispered as he comforted the warrior pulling him close.

* * *

Never win first place, I don't support the team/ Teachers dated me, my parents hated me, I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothin' right, Every day I fight a war against the mirror, I can't take the person starin' back at me, I'm a hazard to myself – Don't Let Me Get Me – Pink

"Jolt why have ya started this again? Ah though' ya were over all of this? Ya were gettin' on so much better please tell meh wha's wron' ah wanna help" Blaster whispered to the young medic as he held him closer to his chasis, one hand holding a cleaning rag over the cuts down the trainers left servo.

Jolts blue helm shook to the side "I was but then..." the trainee stopped and took in a shaky breathe making Blaster hold him tighter "Who was it?"

The communication moved Jolts helm so he was now looking in his optics "Ironhide" was his barely audible "What did he say?" the elder Autobot somehow managed to keep the growl out of his voice "He said I'm useless and no one cares about a trainee I'm just a liability in the field" with that Blaster pulled Jolt up and kissed his lips as he pulled away he whispered "You'll never be useless to me"

Two days later

"How did he get up there?" Optimus asked looking at the four suspects before him.

"No idea" all four twins replied before walking over to where Bluestreak, Blaster and Jolt were, all four grinned manically as they sat down with them "Why is Hide hung upside down from the ceiling?" Sideswipe grinned at the blue mech.

"Cause no one hurts one of our own"

* * *

We are young!, But we have heart, Born in this world as it all falls apart, We are strong, But we don't belong, Born in this world as it all falls apart – Young – Hollywood Undead

"Come on guys!" Jazz shouted as he ran past the four elder bots in a bid for freedom, behind him the seven other young bots ran after him laughing and cheering as they ran in what could only be excitement towards the giant transformer sized swimming pool that the humans had built them as a thank you.

Jazz dived in as the others reached the edge launching themselves in alongside and resurfacing as Soph and Sideswipe leapt into the air shouting "Cannon ball" before landing on top of everyone and sending tidal waves over the top and splashing onto the four who had finally arrived.

"Urgh its gunna rust" Ironhide grumbled as he flinched away from the water, causing the medic to playfully slap him, "You'll be fine" the medic replied as he stood with Optimus and Prowl, watching them all play in the water.

Lennox and Epps approached the four and joined them enjoying the sight before them "They really are kids aren't they" the tech sergeant murmured to his best friend who nodded in agreement

"Yep born as their whole world fell apart"

* * *

It's more than you, it is more than me, Whatever dreams we have they're for the family, We're not alone anymore now they are others there, And that dream's big enough for all of us to share – Family - Dream girls

"Did you guys have family back on Cybertron?" Sam looked up at Optimus from where he and Mikaela were sat on a rock alongside the Autobot leader.

The Prime looked down at the two inquisitive humans "Most of us did but the war has destroyed all we used to know" he replied looking off into the distance, the teenagers looked as well and the sight they saw made them do a double take.

The youngest three Autobots were running towards the three as Ironhide and Ratchet were trying to keep up with them "Will ya three slow down ya going to break something!" Ratchet yelled after them.

"Younger bots you can't do anything with them!" Ironhide said as the pair arrived and as soon as Optimus had stood up he had been surrounded by three overly excited frames all trying to get their attention.

The red and blue Prime smiled down at the three "Calm down young ones now what are you trying to tell me?" he asked them gently.

"More bots are coming" they replied jumping up and down again, at that news Optimus smiled at the two older bots "That news is very welcome" the other two nodded.

All three looked round when they heard Mikaela say "That's looks like a perfect family to me" the bots all looked at eachother and the younger bots all grinned before declaring a group hug.

How I see them as a family:

Optimus – Dad

Ratchet - Uncle

Ironhide – Grandparent

Jazz and Soph – Oldest twins

Bee – Youngest Son

**Me: So there's another chappy!**

**Jazz: It would be done so much quicker if only you concentrated**

**Me: Well I'm sorry I'm learning to drive it takes a while! I'm not born to do it!**

**Sides: RandR and we'll...**

**Me: Throw my dad in the pool on holz!**

**Sunny: How will that work?**

**Me: He cant walk at the mo so it'll be funny... don't worry I wont let him drown**

**Jazz: Yeh so do that and we'll do that! Come on guys we're going to Spain! *runs off and onto plane***

**Me:... Who said you were coming... and how the hell do you fit on a plane? *runs after them***


	5. Chapter 5

**My lovely people! I have returned! I bring you another chapter of this musical fanfic thingy! My many near death experiences on holiday made me realise that I had yet to succeed in taking over the universe alongside Freezing Enferno but I was able to pick my lieutenants when a zombie invasion happens or if the Decepticons try and take over the Earth so that was a bonus gotta say!**

**Anyway I don't own Transformers or the music! But I do own Soph! If you want to see a certain song in here let me know! **

**CAUSE I LOVE READING MY REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL WANTED IN THIS STUPID WORLD! unlike the people who I live around**

* * *

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love, I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much, These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle scars – Battle Scars – Guy Sebastian Ft. Lupe Fiasco

The last battle with the Decepticons had been fierce, a week later and Ratchets med bay was still full, full of the injured that had battled to save other lives and were now at risk of losing their own.

That's the worst thing, Ratchet thought, the worst patients are the ones who protected me, they risked their lives and now I'm the only one who can save them... from themselves.

Normally Ratchet could patch them up without a second thought but this time it was different he couldn't bare himself to turn and see the sight behind him.

Eventually the neon medic turned around from staring at the wall, forcing himself to look at his patients:

Sideswipe – unconscious, missing a servo and left pede.

Sunstreaker – awake, barely, chasis torn brutally apart by Bruticus

Jazz – also unconscious, no audio horns and left side shattered and melted due to a bomb

Jolt – awake, the least serious of them all, a shattered knee joint and left leg missing

But the worst by far had to be Bumblebee, the young scout had taken on Megatron, while he had been working on Prime, the young bot had suffered multiple incision, lost 80% of his energon and had suffered spark failure, yet he hung in there... just.

"Primus why do I care so much for them?"

* * *

Racing faster, Escape disaster, Partners in crime will leave their mark  
We make our own way, No thoughts of yesterday, Black hearts of chrome and battle scars, We came from nothing, But promise one thing, We'll change the world with these guitars,  
So listen closely, And don't stop working, No one can tell you who you are – The Legacy B – Black Veil Brides

"You cannot be serious major Lennox! We are a military base we do not bring just any people in from the streets?" Galloway yelled at the major stood before him surrounded by Autobots and humans.

Lennox looked at him raising an eyebrow "And what's wrong with people from the streets?" he asked in return knowing a certain saboteur and ninja were likely being restrained behind him somewhere.

"Their lousy, they don't know anything! That's why they're there because no one cares for them, their misfits they are forgotten as no one cares about them! They have no education that's why we don't have them in the army!" he explained gesturing with such force he smashed a hand into a certain ninja's pede.

At the impact Galloway turned and was about to lecture the bot but all he did was squeak when he saw the look in the Pontiac twins' visors and the fact Sideswipe hoisted him into the air "Wanna say tha' again buddy boy?" the Corvette twins growled at him.

"What? None of you are from the streets" he spluttered out, at that Jazz and Soph moved closer to him so all the man could see was two visors "We are, no' everyone is on da stree's cause of their own faul', we was abandoned, we grew up there so if tha' makes us bad Bo's, sue us bu' ya have ta answer ta 'em firs'" they both growled at him in synch.

Sideswipe spun round where Galloway was met by a bombardment of glares from the other bots and humans, and all he could do was whimper.

* * *

They try and knock us down, But change is coming, it's our time now/Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive, People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever, Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten, It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom/It's a revolution – People like us – Kelly Clarkson

"How did it come to this?" Optimus asked as he watched four of his warriors, hanging over a cliff edge in Megatrons grasp.

Four friends clinging to eachother for their lives as the Decepticons jeered at them, the Autobots standing by helpless "These four are the vain of the Decepticon cause! With them out of the way the Decepticons will rule this earth lead by me because I AM MEGATRON!" Megatron roared and the Decepticons cheered.

"Ah woul' make a joke bu' this ain' da time" Jazz muttered from where he was hanging upside down as Soph held his pede as she clung to Sideswipe who had gone koala on Sunstreakers leg "Good call, just stick to the plan" said gold warrior stated from where he was gripping the metal chain.

"Keep ya cool Megsy we 'ave ways of comin' back ya know tha'. Besides ets our time now... GO!" at the ninjas cry, she let go of Jazzs who fell head first on to Bruticus and attacked him, she then scrabbled up the two twins and smashed into Megatron, Sideswipe joined Jazz and Sunstreaker joined Soph and the other Autobots who also leapt into the fight.

The fight was still theirs.

* * *

We face each other from different sides, The anger burns can't remember why, It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain, Our foolish pride makes us hate this way, We watch our world fall apart, Tell me what good is winning, When you lose your heart, Brother my brother, Tell me what are fighting for, we gotta end this war – My Brother – Blessid Union of Souls

New Favourite Song! Good Choice IBrokeThe4thWall!

Another battle between the Autobots and Decepticons had left them buried in a cave with the humans luckily digging them out from outside, after a grenade that had been thrown by someone that was so not Jazz had brought down the ceiling trapping them inside.

Now the two leader brothers were sat together, and their fractions were mingled together.

The four Autobot twins, Blaster, Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Jolt were playing a game of tag rugby with Skywarp, Thundercracker, both Autobot and Decepticon cassettes and surprisingly Soundwave.

Prowl was attempting to keep Starscream and Wheeljack away from eachother along with Knockout and Breakdowns help.

As Blackout, Brawn, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Ironhide and Ratchet were playing some sort of card game which looked suspiciously like Transformers Generation 1 Top Trumps.

"Sometimes I wondered what we are fighting for." Optimus said to the silver brother who grunted as he watched his two seekers rugby tackle the two corvette twins but then a giant Transformer pile on insured with Ravage and Steeljaw sat on top.

"Sometimes I question the sanity of my troops" Megatron replied.

"We both do that... hey watch this Prowl!" said Autobot looked up and over at his leader "Touch the rainbow taste the rainbow!" he waited two seconds before they heard an unmistakable "Pop" before the SIC fell to the ground.

"Ha that's nothing! Bonecrusher!" Megatron countered "Care bears, Barney, Teletubbies, Glee and Barbie!" said con whimpered and clutched his helm

"No evil it burns" with that he leapt up and ran head first into a wall.

"Hummm... maybe the insane ones should be in the own fraction" Optimus commented

"Isn't that most of the bots and cons?"

"Yes yes it is"

* * *

**Me: A bit of humour there at the end. Try and make myself feel better**

**Sides: Go and watch CSI NY and scream about Danny and Lindsay**

**Sunny: Or show you have a soul like you did yesterday when that chick died **

**Jazz: Or...**

**Me: How about you guys be quiet or ill take your mini yous away**

**Three mech scream sesh**

**Soph: RandR people she needs huggles**

**Me: Yep lifes died on me again, Ill try and update soon but I live in the happest house in the world and am back at college soon so have to pretend I like all the people but ILL SEE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE SOON!**


End file.
